


A Christmas on Earth

by Strawberry_Fizz



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Fizz/pseuds/Strawberry_Fizz
Summary: Just an incredibly OOC Christmas themed fic where the Slayer and Samuel build a snowman, drink some hot chocolate and confess feelings beneath the multi-coloured Christmas lights.Also this takes place on Earth rather than Mars.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Christmas on Earth

The Slayer had insisted on returning to Earth for Christmas, because Christmas on Mars was apparently ''boring''. Samuel had no special connection to Christmas, believing it to be a pointless mortal celebration of nothing. Though he had to admit it was indeed a good way of exploiting people for money. Maybe he should invent a way of making Argent Energy festive. 

The Slayer had been excitedly telling him about ''snow'' through his sign language. Samuel Hayden had never seen ''snow'' before, and he didn't want to admit that he too was mildly interested in seeing it for the first time. It felt disgustingly human. The Slayer had also gone into detail about all the Christmases he had experienced in the past, his favourite being the one where he had given the carrots for the reindeer to his old pet rabbit, Daisy. After he signed that, Samuel had noticed his hands shaking before he composed himself again. Daisy was still a sore subject, it seemed. Regardless, despite his lack of care for the season, the Slayer's enthusiasm had made him more open to embracing Christmas some more.

The Slayer's armour had been absent since their arrival on Earth. He was instead wearing ugly Christmas jumpers and jeans, though he continued to wear the armoured boots. Samuel wouldn't admit to checking the Slayer's vitals one to many a times, just to assure himself the Slayer wasn't too cold. Samuel himself would've continued to not adorn his robotic body with pointless garments if it hadn't been for the Slayer buying him an awful Christmas jumper. It had a penguin with a hat on plastered to it, and it was far too cutesy for Hayden's menacing atmosphere. But the Slayer had been upset when he refused it, so the next day he reluctantly wore it. The way the Slayer's eyes had brightened was all worth it for looking ridiculous. 

It was a shame that on that same day the Slayer decided they had to be outside. In public. Samuel was used to getting looks from the people on Earth, being a 9'8 robot sort of gathered looks anyways. But instead of being able to waltz past their judgemental eyes, he instead became more embarrassed the more people saw. The Slayer sensed his discomfort, but had only laughed at him.

''The great 'Doctor Samuel Hayden','' he had slowly signed, to emphasise the sarcasm, ''humbled by a Christmas jumper!'' he had laughed again. 

''Are you implying that I am egotistical purely because I am aware of my own greatness?'' The Slayer couldn't respond. He was still laughing at Samuel's embarrassment. Samuel would've punched him if his laugh wasn't so damn cute. Even though his vocal chords were mostly unused, he was still able to have such a vibrant and rich laugh. Samuel cursed internally as he felt his internal fans quicken. If the Slayer asked, he could just put it down to his embarrassment again. 

He had zoned out and hadn't realised the Slayer was signing again. 

''Sorry, Slayer, I was miles away. Say that again.''

''There's the snow!'' He grabbed Samuel's hand and began dragging him towards the field. Samuel realised that although there was no snow on the pavement, the field was completely inundated by it. It was pure white, like him. The Slayer let go of his hand, jumping backwards into the snow and moving his arms and legs wildly. He was smiling brightly, and leapt up excitedly to view his own handiwork. Samuel tilted his head in confusion. ''They're called snow angels!'' It didn't look much like an angel, but the sentiment was there. Samuel was tempted to make a quip about the Slayer being an angel to him, but decided against it. He didn't know how he would react. 

''Very good, Slayer.'' if Samuel had a mouth, he would be smiling in a way that rivalled the Slayer. The Slayer then began shoving the snow, turning it into a small round ball. He was making one of those snow figures. 

''Make this snowman's head, while I make the body.'' Not snow figure, snowman. Samuel felt upset he had made such a mental error, and resolved to make the greatest snowman the Slayer would ever see to make up for it. He began aggressively rolling the ball, shoving it through the thickest of the snow patches to try and make it as grand as he possibly could. However, he didn't notice how out of hand his head had gotten until he realised it was nearly double the size of the Slayer's supposed body. The Slayer had been watching Samuel roll it, and hadn't stopped him? The Slayer rolled his snowball over to Samuel, smiling. He then grabbed his snowball and threw it at Hayden's one, landing it perfectly on top. The snowman rocked back with the weight of the Slayer's snowball, but held firm.

''Smart thinking, Slayer.'' The snowman was coming together. All it needed was a face and some arms. They split up, the Slayer hunting for twigs and Samuel hunting for stones. Samuel quickly came upon some, and gathered a few in his hands before returning to the snowman. The Slayer was digging through the snow beneath a tree. Samuel couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed back and forth as he dug, flinging snow ungraciously behind him. He still retained the need to destroy, it seemed. He turned his attention away from the Slayer, arranging the stones on the snowman's face. He made it have a warm smile, just like the Slayer's. The Slayer returned then, jumping up and shoving a stick in the snowman's face as a nose, before moving to the sides to make the arms. They both stepped back to admire their handiwork. 

''It looks awesome!'' He hugged Samuel's legs, being too short to hug him properly. He was caught entirely off guard by the gesture, and before he could bend down to embrace the Slayer, he had moved away again. ''Thank you for building this with me! It's been years since I made a snowman.'' 

''I was happy to oblige, Slayer. I had fun today.'' Samuel looked up and noticed the darkening sky. ''We should probably head back home soon, VEGA will be worried about us.'' 

''Hot chocolate first?'' 

''If you promise it won't take too long.'' 

''It won't! And even if it does get dark, we can see the Christmas lights!'' The Slayer took off running down the street. 

''Slayer, wait!'' Samuel began walking quickly, and it only took him a few long strides to catch up with the Slayer. The Slayer tried to sign something, but his hands fumbled due to the speed he was running at. Samuel continued his pace beside the Slayer, taking joy in the fact his height was an advantage over him. They eventually made it to a rundown looking coffee shop, where the Slayer proceeded to walk casually through the door, acting as if he didn't run all the way here. Samuel, who had been taking joy in his height moments before, was now irritated the doorway of the shop did not accommodate him. He ungracefully bent down to get through, and quickly took a seat in the shop to ensure the Slayer didn't see he was too tall for it. Of course this tiny shop had to be the Slayer's choice. He could see cracks in the walls, and a corner of the menu was missing. The Slayer sat beside him. 

''This shop has been here since my childhood! I'm glad to see it's still around.'' The Slayer smiled. 

''I noticed.'' Samuel replied. He was annoyed that the Slayer's unyielding enthusiasm made his heart soften. He had scathing criticisms of the shop that melted away purely because this place made him happy. Moments later the Slayer's hot chocolate arrived. Of course, it was the most over the top drink Hayden had ever seen. It was stacked high with cream and marshmallows, and was coated chocolate sprinkles. Samuel analysed the ingredients, but before he could give the Slayer a health warning-

''Don't tell me, Samuel.'' The Slayer grabbed a spoon and began eating the cream off the top. Samuel felt frustrated that the Slayer had predicted what he was going to say. Hayden had enjoyed having a mysterious air around him, and being known that well by anyone else would've unnerved him. His initial frustration was shoved aside by how utterly endearing it was that the Slayer paid attention to him. Did the Slayer actually care about him? It seemed merely a formality that the Slayer gave him the Christmas jumper, but now... 

His thoughts were interrupted by the Slayer shoving his arm. 

''You finished that quickly.'' Samuel noted. He had only been daydreaming mere moments. He noticed that the lights in the shop had come on, and realised it was dark now. ''We should really get back.''

''That's why I 'finished this quickly', idiot.'' The Slayer rolled his eyes, but he was holding back a smile. 

''You go first.'' Samuel didn't want to be seen leaving the shop, it was embarrassing enough having to bend so far down the first time. The Slayer obliged, and together they walked out onto the street. He was right, the Christmas lights in the street were beautiful. They glimmered in a wide array of bright colours. 

''Told you the lights were pretty,'' the Slayer smirked. ''Just like someone else I know.'' The Slayer elbowed him. Samuel was surprised. The Slayer did have a love interest. He felt slightly crushed, but he tried not to let his sadness show.

''Who is the lucky girl then?'' The Slayer looked at Hayden, confused. 

''You know I don't have any female friends-''

''Well then, who is the person as pretty as the lights?'' Samuel hadn't meant for the question to come off threatening, but he was upset. He had hoped that he and the Slayer were more than friends. 

The Slayer started laughing. ''You're such an oblivious idiot, Samuel.'' he managed to sign before his laughter took over completely. He had both his palms rested on his legs in an attempt to balance himself. 

''Why are you laughing?'' Samuel was still confused. Oblivious? He was Doctor Samuel Hayden himself, an analytical robot mastermind. He was the furthest from oblivious you could get. He began scanning records in his mind, desperately searching for the person the Slayer could be referring to. The Slayer wiped a tear from his eyes. 

''I'm laughing because I think you're pretty, Samuel. You're somehow the most beautiful guy I've met, yet you're also the biggest asshole I know.'' 

Samuel was entirely taken aback. ''You- you- You're being serious-''

''I am.'' Samuel was still processing the last thirty seconds. The Slayer like- loved him? Samuel had always imagined pining for the Slayer for the rest of his life, but the Slayer had just admitted he thought he was pretty. 

''You mean platonically?'' 

''What part of the past few months has been platonic to you, Samuel?'' Samuel felt confusion rise in his chest. The past few months... He realised now that the Slayer had always liked him more as a friend. Well, maybe not always, they had been at odds when they first met, but certainly in recent times the Slayer had been friendlier. Samuel hadn't thought anything of it until now. 

''I- I... Slayer...'' Samuel realised he was unable to speak. 

''No grandiose speech confessing your love back? That's awfully out of character of you Samuel...'' The Slayer was mocking him. He didn't mind, because he was right. He couldn't think of anything to say. ''Ah, whatever. We should be getting back now anyways.''

''Y-yea.'' The Slayer took his hand and began walking. Samuel awkwardly put his fingers between the Slayers. His hand was warm, despite the cold weather. They walked down the streets, and Samuel noticed his eyes sparkling with reflections of the multicoloured lights all around them. He was beautiful. Samuel also noticed his breath was becoming visible in the chill of the air. He checked his vitals again. Relievingly, they were still at a stable temperature. The Slayer suddenly halted beneath a certain string of red and blue lights. He let go of Samuel's hand.

''Do you know about mistletoe?'' Samuel looked up again and saw that a small sprig of mistletoe was indeed hanging from the lights. 

''No I don't.'' Samuel googled the plant, and only found that it was a green plant with berries, characteristics he had already observed. 

''Well...'' The Slayer grinned, ''It is said that you have to kiss your lover under the mistletoe or else you'll have bad luck.''

''You made that up!'' Samuel was surprised that he felt embarrassed. He had imagined kissing the Slayer often enough, so why was it when he was presented with a situation where he could be kissed by the Slayer, he was suddenly shy to the idea? ''I don't have any facial features, how am I supposed to kiss you?''  
''You'll see.'' The Slayer pulled his head down, and pressed his lips against the space beneath his eye. It felt way too good. His imagination had not done the positive sensations justice even remotely. The kiss was gentle, warm. Just like the Slayer's smile always had been. It made perfect sense. As soon as it started it was over again. The Slayer was grinning, blushing slightly. ''You like that?''

''I loved it Slayer. I hope you'll kiss me again sometime.''

''You won't have to wait too long, don't worry about it.'' He winked at Samuel. Samuel felt his fans whirring aggressively. The Slayer was too cute for his own good. 

''Let's get home now, VEGA will be missing us.''

''Of course.'' The Slayer took his hand again. 

The two walked away through the bright multicoloured lights, both anticipating VEGA's lecture when they returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi everyone! It's been about 2 months since my last Doom fanfic, what happened? Well, I kinda fell out the fandom a bit, but I'm back now ;3   
> I still haven't finished Doom 2016. I've made a lot of progress though, I anticipate I'll finish it soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Christmas themed fanfic, it'll add some spice to the tag though, so that's cool. I see y'all not updating your fanfics and I'm so desperate for more content of these bois, I'll do anything please I need someone that isn't me to write something. Reading your own fanfic just doesn't hit as well.
> 
> I think this is my longest fanfic as well so that's cool ;3


End file.
